The Wrong Way Or Maybe Not
by Piko Neko Neko1
Summary: Minato Tatum comes knocking down on the world of Vampire Knight, and this is for people who like shounen-ai and yaoi, It'll become this later i promise and i suck at summaries so its a Hanabusa x Minato and Akatsuki x Minamoto and more pairings... And lots of other people come along. Rated M for Mature Cause It'll become shounen-ai and yaoi.I'm Working On s-ai parts Please Review!
1. Chapter 1 We Meet At School Grounds

The Wrong Way Or Maybe Not?

By: Piko Neko Neko1

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Boom! Crash! Shkkk! A beautiful man came from the smoking ground that was broken he suddenly just started running. He was saying to himself "Gotta find him and my distant relative, I gotta." He suddenly tripped and started bleeding, he didn't notice and started off again. Meanwhile, at the Night class building Belle was already looking for this something before the man tripped, now everyone was on the search. Belle found him and said "Hey its alright nothing to fear. My name is Belle, yours is?"

"My name is Minato…" "Hi Minato may I ask what your doing hear?" " I'm hear to find my distant relative…." "What's your relatives name?" " Rima Toya I'll show you a picture, but this is what I got today don't break it please I just got it and I have some other pictures but some of them are with her and Night class people.

Belle looked at the Picture and understood why he wanted to be here, but she decided to ask him still.  
" Yeah I know her, are you here to visit her?"  
"No and yes. I'm here to see here, but I wanna go to school here." " Oh ummm okay lets go see the chairman and may I ask, ummm do you have a girlfriend? I'm not asking for me just to know so I can tell everyone to date you or not." "I don't exactly go for girls , but I would like to date someone." "Oh so you go for guys?" " Yeah…. Its just better and you understand how that person is because you are the same." "Hmmm that I could understand like how their going threw stuff." "Sooo should we get going?" " Yeah , lets go."  
The night class finally found the smell of blood coming off a man. The man was walking with Belle to the dormitory building. Kaname said " Who are you?" Minato replied " I'm Minato Tatum I'm here to enroll here and I'm a distant relative of Rima Toya." Kaname replied " Rima have you ever heard of Minato Tatum?"  
Rima replied " Yes , but its been awhile since ive heard it Lord Kaname." Minato said "May I join your Night Class?" Kaname thought about it and said "Minato Tatum you may join if you do this, you must complete this sheet."  
He gave him this:  
**_1. What is your Level? circle a answer_**  
**_Level A Level B Level C_**  
**_2. What is your name?_**

**_3. Which school did you go to previously?_**

**_4. Are you a late sleeper? Circle a answer_**  
**_Yes No_**  
**_5. Are you a trouble maker? Circle a answer_**  
**_Yes No_**  
**_Minato thought these were easy. So he wrote these:_**  
**_1. What is your Level? circle a answer_**  
**_Level A Level B Level C Nobody knows what I am._**  
**_2. What is your name?_**  
**_Minato Tatum_**  
**_3. What school did you go to previously?_**  
**_Oshi Hasu Academy_**  
**_4. Are you a late sleeper? Circle a answer_**  
**_Yes NoO_**  
**_5. Are you a trouble maker? Circle a answer_**  
**_Yes No Sometimes sorry if it's a problem._**  
Minato gave it back and Kaname was surprised. Kaname said "Here's another but different questions.  
It said:  
**_6. What blood type are you?_**

**_7. What blood type do you like?_**

**_8. What is your favorite subject/activity?_**

**_ is MY name?_**

**_10. Name everyone who is near you._**

Minato thought these were hard so he wrote this:  
**_6. What blood type are you?_**  
**_I don't know nobody knows so its like my great-great-great-great grandpas blood only me and him have it._**  
**_7. What blood type do you like?_**  
**_All blood types they are all good._**  
**_8. What is your favorite subject/activity?_**  
**_My subject would be reading, music, and art. My activity would be horse back riding._**  
**_is MY name?_**  
**_Kaname Kuran or Lord Kaname._**  
**_10. Name everyone who is near you._**  
**_Yuki Cross, Zero Kiryu, Kanme Kuran, Belle , Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki Kain, Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Takuma Ichijo, Rima Souen, Seiren ( probably hiding am I correct? ) , Headmaster Kaien Cross , and hmmm I sense a different auras theres two people look in the trees behind you and its not Seiren it's a girl and boy but I know them._**  
Kaname took the paper and did sense it, there was two people there he sensed it. He looked around and caught a glimpse of a women and a man the man had black hair and the woman had pink hair. Kaname said "Go get them, Minato, if you can." "I know them I'll just call them over. They are over here to make sure I don't get hurt or attack anyone or someone attacks me. Ill call them over. Lene, Rinia come here please."

Rinia said "Yes Minato what is it?" She said kinda excitedly and blossoms around her kinda. Lene said " What?" He said boredly kinda.  
Minato said to Kaname "May Rinia and Lene attend the Day class?" Kaname said and gave Minato his papers " Give these to Headmaster Cross and ask him." The night class went back to class and didn't worry about him. Zero went like 'What the hell?' in his mind he didn't know what was going on. Yuki was like 'New friends?'  
" Belle, I need to ask you something if I may." " Minato, Minato guess what, guess what!" a excited Rinia said. " Yes Rinia, what is it?" " Can I be with Belle's classes, she looks awesome, and I know something that me and her could figure out."


	2. Chapter 2 The Brother

"What do you mean help her find out something?" Asked Belle and Minato. " Uhhhh I mean ummm help her remember something or figure out-" " Rinia don't tell them or you know what will happen to us." Interrupted Lene. " What do you mean? Rinia, Lene tell me now before I force you to tell me." said Minato. Rinia and Lene looked at each other and said" We'll tell you later, lets go to Headmaster Cross." Rinia and Lene ran to the forest and vanished. " What was that about?" questioned Belle. " I have no clue , and Belle can I ask you something?" " Sure."  
5 minutes later…

" Are you out of your mind Minato!? I can't do that, they wont allow me!" Yelled Belle. " Shhhhhh, stop yelling or they'll come back." Whispered Minato. Minato was asking if she could erase everyone's memories about him. She couldn't take the risk, she didn't know how to erase people's minds! She Sighed and asked " WHY do you want me to do that?" " I'll tell you later, lets go see Headmaster Cross." Minato said quickly. " Hey, But- ughhh fine, but you better tell me, or I will hunt you down." said Belle. They were walking to Headmaster Cross's Room when a Level E appeared, when they were about to enter the building in 2 minutes.

The Level E started chasing Minato, and Belle was just confused why it was only chasing him. Minato started running towards Belle and said " Help meeeeeeee!" " Wahhhh! Don't come over here!" Exclaimed Belle. The Night Class heard all the commotion and went to see what it was. Belle was trying to fight it but Minato kept running saying" Help MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" " Stay still dumb ass!" A angry Belle said. All the Night Class's eyes widened, they thought 'WTF!' Takuma just grabbed Minato and the Level E fell to the ground from impact from Minato. The Level E was about to get up when Belle almost attack and the Level E stopped her saying " Hey don't attack me i'm not a Level E!" Belle said " Then who and what are you?" The supposedly Level E took off the disguise and showed a young man who happened to be Minato's cousin. " I'm Minato's cousin, Minamoto! I'm like him but i'm a aristocrat!" Responded Minamoto. Belle Asked Minato" Is he really?" " Yes" responded Minato.

" I feel sorry for you for having a idiot in your family." said Belle. " Hey! That's very rude of you!Plus Minato's the idiot!" Yelled Minamoto. " I'm not you little-"

A Few Minutes later...

" That's enough guys, go to Chairman and ask him about whatever you said Minato with your cousin, now." said Kaname. Kaname had said it in a way that Zero says it and had a glare on his face. Minamoto and Minato stopped fighting, they had been fighting kicking each other pulling their hair yelling at each other. Everyone stayed away from them just in case something happened. Minato looked at all the Night Class boys. He thought' Kinda cute, but gotta keep low, since i'll be in their class.' Minato bowed down and said " Sorry about my cousin, i'll go see Headmaster Cross now, goodbye Kaname, and all of you guys." Minato and Belle started walking away but Minamoto didn't he stood his ground said " Why are you listening to him? Is he a pureblood or something? Minato answer me, wait up!" Minato stopped and said " Yes he is, now go home." Minamoto pouted and said " I will not, i'm not a baby like Angel!"Minato stopped dead in his tracks and said "What did you say and how do you know Angel?"

Minamoto quickly said " Ummmmmm I don't know, uhhh, lets go to Cross." Minamoto started running in the direction of where they were heading, and he ran into a wall and fell down.


	3. Chapter 3 Special Level E's

Minamoto was unconscious and Akatsuki was told by Kaname" Akatsuki go see if he has any damage on him, and go take him to the dorm." before he was told that some night class people laughed, and Belle laughed too. Akatsuki picked up Minamoto and suddenly Akatsuki was being hugged. Minamoto grabbed Akatsuki closer and made sure Akatsuki couldn't get out of his grasp. Minamoto grabbed Akatsuki's junk earning him a gasp and got burnt by Akatsuki. The night class was already turning to leave but Hanabusa watched what was happening.

Hanabusa's jaw dropped in what Minamoto was doing to his cousin. Hanabusa suddenly was grabbed from behind and a hand covered his mouth with a cloth. " Don't scream and maybe I might, might let go of you understand, cutie? " said a smirking Minato. Belle went inside the dorm already, and both Akatsuki and Hanabusa met each others eyes. They both used their powers to get away from them. Minamoto and Minato said "Whats the matter?". They were in the doorway of the day class dorm. Hanabusa and Akatsuki looked back at the people that were holding them, they were Level E's. Belle came running and used her gun 'White Rose' and shot them. The Level E's disappeared and behind her were Minato and Minamoto who looked like they were ready to fight if the White Rose did not work. Hanabusa and Akatsuki said " What the fudge was that!?" Minato replied " That was a Special Level E. They can manipulate you into thinking of the last person you met. They have been searching for me and my family for a long time right, Belle."

" Yes." said Belle "I'm not sure that's correct mister." said a boy and girl. Everyone looked at them. "Oh Rachel, Shikoku what are you doing here?" asked Minamoto. Minamoto was given them both a**_ huuuuuuggggggeeeeeee_** grin. They came running to Minamoto and said "We found you Mister Tatum sir!" Rachel and Shikoku talked about how Minamoto was their tutor in Kyoto where they lived. They also said thanks to Mister Tatum they have advanced classes and they used to be in classes and they were getting worse grades than a kindergartner or preschooler. Belle laughed and said" Okay what are you doing here the-" " Help!" Yuki screamed. Kaname heard from class and Zero heard from the dorm. They both ran to see what was wrong. Minamoto, Minato, Belle, Rachel, Shikoku, Akatsuki, and Hanabusa ran to see what was wrong was being **_ATTACKED_** by a Special Level E, and It was trying to kill her.

Next everybody knew, everything went blank and Yuki fell to the ground and so did the others except Minato...


	4. Chapter 4 Ryoune We Meet Again At Last

A person stepped out of the woods and said "Well,well,well what do we have here, some snacks. Hmm oh hello there, Minato what are you doing? I hope not trying to find Him I wonder." Minato got into his fighting stance and was ready to fight. He pulled out two long swords and the person drew out a knife covered in ancient words and was gold. Minato hissed knowing if he was cut by the blade he could die and wouldn't find Him. His two swords transformed into lighter, longer swords and were written in Ancient Greek and were ice-cold blue. The person hissed and reveled itself from the mask he was wearing. The Level E vanished into thin air.

" Hmph shoulda known it was you Ryoune sir. How long have you been **_KILLING_** people and vampires?" Minato shouted at him. Ryoune laughed and smiled his wicked smile and said "Maybe more than 1,000 people every two months i suppose, depends on my **_appetite_** each day Tatum Minato, doesn't for you too?" Minato growled and said "You fucking asshole! Killing Innocent people for your appetite! You w-" "Minato? W-what happened?" said Minamoto. Everyone that was a vampire woke up so, Yuki didn't wake up. Belle stood back to back with Minamoto and said "You brought others didn't you Ryoune?"

Ryoune and made a sign to make his people come out of hiding in the woods. A girl ran to Belle and hugged her, Ryoune looked confused of why she was hugging her. Belle laughed and said "Kiko what you doing with Ryoune?" She glared at Ryoune. Rachel and Shikoku stood back to back and a boy emerged from the woods. Rachel and Shikoku gasped and ran to him. The boy smiled and started running to them, they collided with him and they all laughed. Rachel said " Kaede what are you doing here? We told you to stay home and wait until we got you little bro." "I couldn't wait sis, I had to make sure you guys were okay!" He exclaimed.

Ryoune growled and said politely " May we go to school here?" There were about 25 people with him. Kaname sweat rolling down his face and looked at yuki who was up, finally, was walking to Ryoune. Ryoune looked at her confused why yuki was going to him. Akatsuki and Hanabusa walked to Belle, Kiko, Minato, and Minamoto. They Asked "What the fuck is going on!?" Minato and Minamoto laughed and noticed Yuki was 5ft. away from Ryoune. Their faces went as pale as a white sheet of paper, and they yelled at yuki saying "Yuki! Get away from him, RUN!" It was to late yuki was...


End file.
